


Ambivalencia

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es que él tenga sentimientos ambiguos... no, para nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalencia

No, no está confundido. Él tiene muy claro todo. No soporta a Hamada. Lo repudia, odia, aborrece, desprecia, detesta y todo lo malo que se puede sentir por una persona. Cada vez que el animador olvida hacer su tarea, quiere golpearlo. Cada vez que se burla de él, solo quiere insultarlo. El solo ver como coquetea descaradamente con las chicas le dan ganas de abofetearlo.

Pero…

Cuando Hamada lo mira con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, no puede evitar estremecerse. Cuando lo besa, la necesidad de más no lo abandona. Cuando lo hacen se siente realmente completo. Solo pensar en el rubio hace que algo tibiecito se expandiera en su pecho.

-Oi, Izumi, ¿estás bien?- Le pregunta Hamada, recostado junto a él, escuchando música despreocupadamente.

El menor lo mira unos segundos, debatiéndose si desea golpearlo o besarlo en ese momento. El rubio le acaricia suavemente la mejilla y el de ojos azules no puede evitar cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Finalmente, ganan las ansias de besarlo… aunque luego lo golpea, porque el muy bastardo no ha terminado su tarea.


End file.
